


Too Far

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Dark Bingo fill "Assault"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

“Cadman, I have to arrest you for this,” Major Lorne ran a hand over his face and watched the medical team moving around the still form of Colonel Sheppard. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“It was his idea!” Cadman hissed, tugging the edges of Sheppard’s uniform shirt closed and holding it with one hand as she tangled the other in her hair. It had been the nearest thing to hand when she called in the emergency. As Lorne glanced down at her bare legs, she blushed. She was rubbing her forehead in consternation as she stared at Sheppard. “He moved, he wasn’t supposed to move. Why would he move?”

Lorne winced as Beckett applied paddles to Sheppard’s bare chest and shouted “Clear!” Sheppard’s body jerked and rose up off the floor. He avoided looking at the rest of Sheppard’s bared anatomy; it wasn’t his place to be looking there. He hoped someone covered him with a sheet or something soon, it was embarrassing.

“If he doesn’t make it, it’s a murder charge, Cadman.” Lorne told her. He knew about the relationship between Sheppard and Cadman, knew they played hard, but it would be impossible for her to walk away from this unscathed, if Sheppard could not come to her defense. If he were dead, she was ruined.

“It was an accident,” she said, watching the medical team work. “I didn’t mean it. They have to save him.”

Lorne stepped aside to let another medic pass by. He dragged Cadman over to the wall. “He’s handcuffed, hogtied and has a rope around his neck. All the evidence points to this being a deliberate strangulation; it was done with intent Laura. What the fuck?!?”

“Friend or no friend, I am not discussing our sex life with you here in a room full of people!” She crossed her arms over her chest and her jaw jutted out stubbornly as she glared at her teammate.

Unable to control his temper any longer Lorne snapped, “You will if this is a fucking murder investigation, Lieutenant!”

Laura looked at him and her face fell. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she looked at John in panic. “I didn’t mean it. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” She sniffled and wiped a hand across her eyes. “I love him. I did it ‘cause I love him.”

“It won’t come to an investigation, Major, he’s breathing on his own,” Beckett called. “We’ll know the extent of the damage due to oxygen deprivation when he comes around.”

“You are so lucky Cadman, now it’s just an assault charge.” Lorne grasped her by the elbow and started to drag her from the room.

She looked back at Sheppard, tears rolling down her checks. “It was a game. It was just a game. He likes rough sex; he likes it when I tie him up.”

“You went too far.”

“I didn’t want to hurt him, not permanently, it was a game. He likes games.” Cadman was rambling now as she went along with him to the door.

Behind them, Sheppard began to cough and groan. Lorne stopped and Laura pulled away as they heard Sheppard protest aloud and try to get the medics to stop touching him. “He’s okay!” Laura cried, running over to stand behind Beckett. “John!”

Sheppard swatted a nurse’s hands away as she tried to strap the oxygen mask back in place. “Leggo, stop. ‘m fine.”

Dismissing most of the medical staff with a wave of his hand, Beckett glared at Sheppard. “You’re a damned lucky pair of idiots. This sort of thing has to stop; I’m getting right tired of patching you up from your shenanigans. Last straw, I’m warning you.”

“Game,” Sheppard whispered. He looked up at Laura. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry, John,” Cadman choked out.

Lorne dismissed the SFs as he saw that Sheppard was struggling to sit up. One of the medics had tossed the sheet from the bed over his lap. “My fault. Shouldn’t have moved… spasm.”

With a sob of relief, Cadman knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face against his hair. “I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. How can I make this up to you?”

Sheppard patted her hand and turned his face to kiss her chin. “Next time, you’re naked and hogtied.”


End file.
